


The Intoxicated Inspector

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drinks in and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intoxicated Inspector

It was almost midnight, and Jack had just been through with an especially trying case. He had somehow found himself at Phryne Fisher's doorstep, and been handed a drink of a most potent calibre. It was an awfully nice rum, but the two glasses of its potency proved stronger than he remembered. Or maybe his tolerance was awry because of the stress of the day. Either way, he began thinking very strange thoughts.

He also, quite unusually, began to stare at a most particular lady detective.

"You look properly relaxed," Phryne hummed to him with a smile that spoke of joyful victories. "At long last, Inspector."

"Careful," he smiled, never removing his eyes from the most captivating eyes that challenged his in return. He took another sip of his drink while Phryne's lips turned up into a mischievous curl.

"And what am I taking such care for, might I ask?"

"You may not ask."

Phryne took the opportunity of momentary silence between them to slip from her chaise to the sofa Jack was leaning back against. She sat daintily on the other end, draping her arm across its back, too. She sat watching Jack with a feral smile.

"No need to be afraid," she purred, taking the drink from his hands to lean across him and rest it on the side table just behind him. It pressed her unmistakably close to his lips, and in his current state, he kissed her. Right where the top button of her blouse draped open. With one of his hands on her back, he opened his lips, and gently brushed his tongue along her collarbone. In fact, he couldn't seem to stop himself on a slow journey up her neck until he heard her gasp of arousal.

When Phryne pulled back on her knees to stare down at him, she was breathless. Jack was not the type to take liberties - most certainly not liberties she had been pleading him to take since they'd first met! Phryne's heart raced with a wild rhythm in her chest as she watched him very carefully, unable to read the smoky fire behind his eyes.

"Why, Inspector ..."

"I ... should go," he said - both knowing he should, but neither willing to send him off. He stayed as he was, leaned back and vulnerable. Drunk, Phryne noticed.

"Oh, Jack ... tell me why you need to be intoxicated to do a thing like that."

"I ... I'm afraid ..." he blurted honestly, his eyes taking her in all of her exuberant glory.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Jack," Phryne teased, leaning onto her hands so she stared at him on all fours on her sofa. Tempting him to look down her shirt.

His eyes dropped inevitably.

"I'm afraid ..." Jack started, "If I stare at you any longer ... you'll want words on the matter."

"You should know by now," Phryne said with great love as she sidled up next to him. Not teasing but adoring him. "I want more with you than words, Jack Robinson."

"More ...?"

The touching glimmer in Phryne's eye returned with her passionate gaze. "Yes ... more. So much more."

"Sober," Jack reminded himself, despising and thankful for his drink all at once. It had given him the courage to leap, but disabled him from another kiss. He could not ... he couldn't make any move with all that alcohol in his system ... could he?

"I'm worried a sober inspector won't yield such daring actions ..." Phryne all but moaned. "But yes ... that's probably for the best."

The last thing she wanted was for Jack to feel she had taken advantage of the situation. So she lifted to her feet and let him out into the unfortunate cold.

Jack's hat, however, was left behind in his haste to remove himself, lest he become brave again in the corridor.

It was the next day mid-afternoon when he returned for the hat, having nursed a headache all morning. But there he stood on her step, recovered and as confident as he could manage while he rang the doorbell.

After Miss Fisher made her way to the door, she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed: "Inspector ... how lovely of you to come. Not quite as intoxicated as I remember enjoying last night, but-"

"Intoxicated enough," Jack interrupted, stepping into the doorway with her and pulling Phryne flush against him - wrapping an arm around her waist to press a kiss to her lips. And while Phryne could taste no liquor on his breath, she felt he was intoxicated indeed - intoxicated with the incorrigible Miss Fisher.


End file.
